


The Closet

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Series: Kevin Has Alien Dads Now [2]
Category: Supernoobs (Cartoon)
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Kevin's a fuckinggeniuswhen it comes to coming out, okay? Also, his friends are more accepting than his parents, thank god.





	The Closet

"Kevin?" Roach said, knocking on the door. "What are you doing in there?"

"Hang on!" Damn it, why was this hoodie so hard to get off? Now he knew why he hardly ever wore anything else!

"Kevin, you better not be changing into a spider or a monkey or something!" Tyler warned. "My mom is home!"

"Almost... Got it!"

Kevin opened the door, revealing his undershirt - which was in the bisexual flag colors. "I'm coming out of the closet!"

A silence fell. A silence that was far too similar to the one from when he'd told his parents, and-

"That's the stupidest way to come out ever," Shope deadpanned. "You could've just TOLD us."

Kevin gaped. "What?! No way, this was an awesome way to come out!"

"It was pretty funny," Tyler agreed. "Even if it took you a while to... Actually come out of the closet."

"You didn't even laugh! You don't get to agree with him!" Shope argued.

"He already did! It's two against one!" Kevin pointed out.

"Roach! You agree with me, right?" Shope asked.

"I think I'm going to do that when I come out as pan," Roach said. The other three paused, looked at each other, and silently agreed not to point out that he technically just did.

Kevin sat down on Tyler's couch, not bothering to pull on his hoodie again. It had been way too hard to get  _off_ in the first place. "I'm glad you guys are okay with it. My... My parents weren't." He winced. "They kinda kicked me out."

"What?!" all three of his friends shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Tyler cried.

"Where have you been staying?!" Shope demanded.

"Want me to fly over and crush them with my battleball?" Roach asked. If Kevin could see his eyes, he imagined they would be narrowed with pure anger.

"Okay, uh, I didn't tell you cause I was scared of how you'd react... I've been staying with Mem and Zen... And, uh, no thanks, Roach."

All of his friends still looked upset, and Kevin frowned. He hadn't wanted to upset them with that news. "Guys, it's fine. Mem and Zen are a lot nicer than my parents. I like living with them. They actually pay attention to me and stuff."

"If you're sure..." Tyler said slowly, an uncertain glint in his eye. He sighed softly, as did the others, and then they all smiled.


End file.
